fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario vs. Sonic: Episode 5
This is the fifth episode of the Mario vs. Sonic fan-fiction. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Bowser *King Boo Story A few hours after Sonic sent the Mario Bros. into the Mushroom Kingdom, he went to Hidden Palace to find Knuckles. "Hey, Sonic! What's up?" said Knuckles. "Not much," said Sonic. "But I did beat our competitors from the Olympic Games." "Awesome!" said Knuckles. "Anyways, what're you doing here?" "Well, I think the competitors might come crawling back to me, so I might need to be more powerful than my super form." Knuckles thought about something for a moment. "You want the Super Emeralds we got from 1994? I still have them," he said. "That's exactly what I was going to ask!" Sonic said. "Give me them!" "I'll give it to you on one condition," Knuckles said. "You put a spy camera on Eggman so I don't get tricked by him again, and you beat up the Mario Bros.!" "Deal!" Sonic said. Knuckles gave Sonic the Super Emeralds, and Sonic left. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi were looking for Invincibility Leaves so that they could get back at Sonic. "Well, I know a fact about these leaves: they're very rare," said Luigi. "True," said Mario. "But we'd better keep looking." "So," an unknown voice (from the end of the last episode) said. "The Mario Bros. are looking for Invincibility Leaves, eh? Well I'm going to stop them! King Boo!" "Yes, King Koopa?" asked King Boo. "I have a very important task for you," said the unknown voice. He revealed himself, and it was Bowser. "You're a champion of scaring people, right?" he asked. "Yes," said King Boo. "Well, then. The Mario Bros. are looking for Invincibility Leaves, and I want you to scare them and take them to me," said Bowser. "So that you can take the Invincibility Leaves out of the ? Blocks and I could kidnap Peach again! Also, I heard of a hedgehog named Sonic, and I might team up with him." "Wait a second," said King Boo. "You want me to go back and forth? One time for getting the Mario Bros. to you, and another time for getting those leaves? Uh-uh, I'm going nowhere!" "You can scare Luigi!" said Bowser. "KING BOO OUT!" King Boo said. He went through the wall and went out to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Where are those stupid Invincibility Leaves?!" asked Mario. "We've been looking for an hour already!!" "Bro, just be patient," said Luigi. "I'm sure we'll find those leaves sooner or later." Then, the sky turned dark. "Uh, Mario? Is the world...going to space?" said Luigi. King Boo came out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!!" he said. "Mario, I'm out!" Luigi said. "AAAHH!!" He ran away from his brother and King Boo. "Eh, who cares about that guy," said King Boo. Mario recognized him. Giant Boo, he has a crown, he thought. "Wait a minute! I remember you!" he said. "You're that guy who kidnapped me a long time ago!" "You know very well, Mario. It's surprising," King Boo said. "Who cares?! Let's get to the point: I came here to kidnap you brothers so that our King can kidnap Peach and I could take out all those leaves your looking for! Also, our King will team up with some blue hedgehog...guy. Not yet, but soon." "Wait, wait," said Mario. "A blue hedgehog? I just battled that guy a few hours ago!" King Boo wasn't patient. "SHUT UP!" he screamed. "I'm just gonna get this over with..." He whislted to spawn a Boo army to tackle Mario, and half of them chased and tackled Luigi. The Mario Bros. fell asleep. King Boo took Mario and the Boo army took Luigi to Bowser's Castle. 2 hours later, Sonic arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. "Alright, now I want to get back to the Mario Bros.," he said. He looked around, and he only saw Toads walking. He grabbed a Red Toad. "You," Sonic said. "Where's Mario?" The Toad looked like he was about to choke. "H-He's in Bowser's Castle!" he said. "Now let go of me!" "I'll let you go," said Sonic. "But where is Bowser's Castle?" "Let go of me and I'll tell you!" said the Toad. "Fine," said Sonic. He let go of the Toad. "His castle is northeast of the--" he said. "Great, that's all I need to know," said Sonic. He ran away quickly. "Weird..." said the Toad. "Did I ever meet him before? I must be losing my brain or something!" A few hours later, Mario and Luigi woke up just to find out they were trapped in 2 seperate cages in Bowser's Castle. They stood up. "Well, well, well," Bowser said. "You finally woke up, haven't you?" "Bowser!" Mario said. "It's you who put King Boo at us!" Bowser glared at the brothers. "Obviously," he said. "Now time for a change of plans." He took out his 'List of Plans". "Hmm...kidnap Peach, er, not yet. Trap the Mario Bros., check. There's something that's missing...AHA! King Boo!" "Yes, King Koopa?" King Boo said. "Did you take out those leaves yet?" Bowser said. "Um, n--" said King Boo before he got interrupted by Bowser. "DO IT NOW!! Before the Mario Bros. find some way out!" Bowser said. "Okay, okay," King Boo said. Can't he be patient?, he thought. He left the castle. When he came out the front door, Sonic was running right at him when Sonic was running to the castle. "Move!" he said. King Boo dissapeared and came back after Sonic left. "Seriously?" he said. Sonic ran furiously up the stairs in Bowser's Castle. After a few moments, he arrived in the room with the Mario Bros. and Bowser. "Um, who are you?" asked Bowser. "Shut it, fatty!" Sonic said. "I'm focusing on them!" He did a Homing Attack on Bowser and Bowser fell out the window and landed on King Boo. "Aah!!" Bowser screamed. King Boo disappeared when Bowser fell on him. "What the heck?" he asked. "King Boo..." Bowser said. "That blue hedgehog we were talking about, he did his attack thing on me! Let's get out of here!" Back at Bowser's Castle, Sonic had an impressed look on his face. "I'm impressed that you survived after that battle back there," he said. "Sonic!" Mario said. "I'm getting you out of this cage, but just to get this fight over with," said Sonic. "Don't worry, blue," said Luigi. "We can do this!" The Mario Bros. broke out of their cage. "I got 2 Invincibility Leaves in my overalls just in case," Mario whispered to Luigi. "Well, let's use them!" his brother said. After they used the leaves, they turned into their white raccoon forms. "Now that's what I like to see," said Sonic. To be continued. Category:Fan Fiction Category:UML Inc. Category:Ultramariologan Category:Fan Fictions by Ultramariologan